Cake for Kisses
by Keep calm. We have hulk
Summary: Scorpius gets invited to his ex-girlfriend's party, but Rose turns around his night in the end.


**Oh my god, my first Harry Potter fanfiction, and I haven't even read the books yet. I know, I know, it's a crime, they just haven't interested me (plus it doesn't help that my brother couldn't even get through the first book, he was so bored). So, anyways, I've decided to write a fanfiction about characters that **_**DON'T**_** have main roles in the series so I can basically do what I want with them. I've read various scenarios involving these two, so I have faced the full spectrum, but I personally love the idea of them being friends. Al, Rose and Scorpius are like the new Golden Trio!**

**This idea came to me a few days ago when I was watching one of the Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures called Donuts for Cake. I just thought it would be **_**PHENOMINAL **_**for Rose and Scorpius, so I decided to go ahead and write it. So here it is, my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction!**

((LINE))

"So you'll come?" asked Angelica Fletcher, excitedly rocking back and forth on her heels and smiling brightly.

"Ah… Sure, I'll go…"

"Great!" she exclaimed. She offered him a final bright smile before bouncing away, light brown hair springing out behind her. This left a rather disgruntled Scorpius Malfoy standing in the middle of the corridor with a small slip of white paper in his hand.

Normally, he might have been at least a little bit enthusiastic about attending any party at Hogwarts, but unfortunately, said party was being hosted by less than desirable company. Scorpius had been dating Angelica Fletcher for almost seven months; they had broken up about two weeks ago, and the blond Slytherin was still more than a little bit sore about it. Being invited to her birthday party, which was being held in the Hufflepuff common room, courtesy of her new boyfriend in said House, was so _not_ something he wanted to do.

((LINE))

When he told his friends about it, they were not of much help either. Albus burst out laughing at him, and Rose looked like she was trying not to at least crack a smile. Scorpius groaned and buried his face in his arms. He _so_ didn't need the whole 'friends will comfort you after a breakup, but best friends will laugh at your expense when your ex invites you to her birthday party' argument.

"Oh, shove it," he snapped, in a rather irritable mood. "You two are bloody terrible friends, you know that?"

"Oh, no we're not," Rose chided lightheartedly, grinning. She sobered up slightly and managed to look sympathetic. "I'm sorry you're gonna have to go to the party, though…"

"I'm not!" Albus exclaimed, wiping imaginary tears of mirth from his face. "This is going to be bloody _hysterical_!"

Scorpius turned a harsh glare on the bespectacled boy. "Sod off, Al."

"Oh, come on, Scor, it can't be _that_ bad, right?" At the Slytherin's sarcastic look, she shrugged defensively, explaining herself with a touch of annoyance. "Oh, don't look at me like that! I mean, you guys broke up for a reason, right? So why are there still hard feelings?"

He wanted to tell her '_because it most certainly wasn't a mutual breakup – I actually rather liked her, and considering _you'll_ probably never return any feelings I may or may not have for you, she seemed like a pretty safe bet_' (no matter how much that made Angelica sound like second-best), but Scorpius knew saying such a thing would have consequences, and he would rather not risk them, thank you very much.

So instead, he replied, "I liked her! And she just moved on so quickly…"

Albus had sobered up enough to give him a supportive pat on the back (though it was sort of ruined by his manic grin), and Rose offered him a comforting smile.

"If it makes you feel any better," Rose murmured in a placating manner, "We're going to the party too, so you'll be miserable, but you won't be _lonely_ and miserable."

It _didn't_ make him feel better, but he managed to smile anyways because it was Rose and he couldn't resist.

((LINE))

So, he ended up going with his two best friends in the world to the birthday party of a girl he rather liked but had been tossed by and was now completely over him. And not only was Scorpius forced to attend Angelica's party and watch her being all mushy and moony with her new boyfriend, Andrew Reynard, but he had to see Rose Weasley – beautiful, _brilliant_ Rose Weasley who had not only become his best mate, but also managed to make him fall head over heels for her – talk and laugh and smile with every other bloke who fancied her (which just so happened to be _anybody with half a bloody brain_). So, since Al had abandoned him to flirt with a pretty blond Slytherin, Scorpius had nothing to do but sulk in a corner, out of everyone's way.

Needless to say, he had a miserable time.

He eventually called over to Rose as she passed by (no doubt heading over to talk to another one of her admirers), "Thanks for all your love and support, Rosie."

She merely laughed at him and grinned, "Oh, don't _pout_, Scor, _you're_ the one who's scaring everyone away with that bloody look of doom plastered all over your face." Then she whisked herself away into the crowd before he could even formulate a response.

She did have a point, but it only made him gloomier thinking about it.

In the end, he muttered to himself and managed to walk around and actually _do_ things (other than socializing, of course, because _that_ was bloody _ridiculous_). He was still rather curmudgeon about the entire thing, but he went out of his way to at least attempt to tolerate it, if not for Angelica's sake or his own, then for Rose's. He remained unimpressed for a good long while, even when Albus was chatting up that same blond Slytherin girl and appeared to be having a right good time without her, even when Angelica's best friend brought out a homemade cake and her new boyfriend squeezed her hand at her elated expression, and even when Rose only spared him amused, sympathetic or apologetic glances all night long, never really stopping to talk to him properly (although perhaps it was more accurate to say that he was unenthusiastic _because_ of Rose's constant occupation, rather than _in spite_ of it).

But, all horrid things must come to an end.

Scorpius eventually felt that, after a painstakingly long two hours, he reached the point where he felt as if he had attended the party for an appropriate amount of time, and was free to leave.

Obviously, he wasted no time.

He marched straight up to Al, not even looking at his fellow Slytherin or acknowledging her existence. "Al," he demanded, clenching his fists a bit. "We're leaving, let's go."

His Gryffindor friend turned to look at him with wide green eyes. A playful smirk played across his face. "Aw, but Scor, I thought you were enjoying the party?" he teased.

Scorpius glared, fists clenching tighter. "_Now_ Albus."

Oh yeah. He wasn't even ashamed to pull the full name card.

Al looked reasonably embarrassed (I mean, who wouldn't be with a name like _Albus_?), and turned back to the blond girl with a nod and a smile. "Sorry, my friend is bloody impatient. I'll see you around, right?"

The girl's smoky eyes sparkled, and she offered him a zany, madcap grin. "Sure thing, Ally Boy."

Al presented her with a signature Potter smile in return. "Later, Siriu," he called, turning to walk away with a very exasperated Malfoy.

"Later, Albus Severus!"

He winced at the sound of his full name, immediately ducking his head down in mortification. Scorpius thought he heard the girl's boisterous laughter somewhere behind them, but he was mildly horrified(amused) by something else she had said, so he didn't pay it much mind.

"Ally Boy?" he echoed, incredulous.

Al pouted out his lip and glared half-heartedly, the blush on his face completely ruining the warning look he was attempting to give his friend. Realizing it wasn't working so well, he turned away, once again ducking his head. "Shut up, Scor," h muttered.

The Slytherin would have pursued the issue under normal circumstances, but at that point he was so eager to just _get out of the goddamn party_ that he let the issue drop. He craned his neck, desperately casting his eyes about in search of a certain redheaded girl. When he did spot her, leaned up against the wall chatting with a handsome Ravenclaw bloke, it (un)surprisingly didn't make him any happier. He marched right on over, his already dark mood stretching into a black hole of negative energy.

"Rose!" he yelled sharply.

The freckled girl turned her head, looking slightly startled. She calmed down when she caught sight of him. She turned to face him properly. "Hey, Scor," she greeted him, so smoothly and pleasantly, he almost lost all his self-control right then and there.

But the self-preservation instinct hardwired into his brain blared an alarm, and he cleared his throat discreetly. "We're going," he told her, voice suddenly lacking the fierce conviction it had a few short moments before. Then he heard a laugh he recognized as Angelica's and turned to see her swatting at her boyfriend as he hugged her waist, and his face morphed back into a scowl.

Rose smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, I'm going to use the bathroom and grab my things real quick, then we'll go," she agreed.

Scorpius wasn't so happy about this arrangement, but he nodded in consent. He watched the girl wave a hasty goodbye to the Ravenclaw bloke, hurrying off so they could get out quickly. He returned the glare the other teen sent at him, obviously put out by Scorpius stealing Rose's attention so quickly.

"We'll be waiting outside, Rosie!" Al called after her.

The redhead nodded back at him, signaling over her shoulder that she had heard him. Scorpius didn't need any more encouragement. He made a beeline for the exit, so intent on getting out of the Hufflepuff common room that Al had to struggle a bit to keep up. He clambered out with his friend behind him and waited, arms crossed and still not very pleased with anything.

Scorpius wallowed in the silence, bitter and angry for all the things he never(always) knew he'd be bitter and angry about. Al abandoning him to seduce some blonde (okay, in all fairness, he was a blond as well, and it was probably a little harsh to say _seduce_), his ex girlfriend having an obviously marvelous time with her new beau, and Rose Weasley, his best mate, talking and hanging around with all those _pricks_ at the party.

And no, that was most certainly not jealousy in his tone. (…The Malfoy doth protest too much.)

The Slytherin boy heaved a sigh, rubbing at his temples roughly. He absolutely _hated_ being confused. But then, he _wasn't_ confused, not really, he just liked to pretend he was. In truth, he didn't like Angelica nearly as much as he said he did; he liked her a fair bit, and he even fancied her rotten on the best of days, but it was never the same. No matter how much he liked Angelica, he could never _properly_ fancy her, he could never _fully _commit. He would never feel entirely loyal to her, because he (and he could never admit to this, not out loud) was completely and totally enamored with Rose Weasley. But the parameters of _that_ notion were utterly untouchable and entirely off-limits.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted them to be or not.

He wasn't sure _what_ he wanted.

_I want…_

He wanted to leave.

The Malfoy boy was about to stick his head back inside the common room and shout for Rose to get a move on when she burst out.

"RUN!" she screeched, turning and racing down the corridor at top speed.

Albus and Scorpius shared a startled glance before sprinting off after her.

The trio tore down the hallways at a breakneck pace, mounting staircases, turning corners, and dodging ghosts or teachers as they ran. The boys lagged behind, Rose having had a head start, chasing after her and occasionally shouting questions or profanities at her (really it depended on how much breath they had to spare). Finally, the freckled girl running ahead darted off to the side, yelling for them to follow her, and ducked behind a tapestry into one of the many secret passages of Hogwarts.

The three sprawled out, panting heavily, greedily gasping for air.

"Rosie," Al wheezed. "What… What the Hell!"

She laughed.

"Rose, this isn't funny! What the Hell did you do?" the Slytherin tried to snarl (although it was more of a cough, really).

She offered them a reckless grin, pulling out her prize and setting it in her lap proudly.

Her two best friends stared at her in disbelief.

"You _stole _the _cake_?!" Al shrieked.

His cousin immediately fell about laughing again. It didn't take long for the Potter boy to join in, but all Scorpius could do was stare. He wasn't sure how to react, really. On one hand, he thought it was pretty damn funny; Rose Weasley, daughter of two thirds of the Golden Trio, had stolen a half-eaten birthday cake from one of her classmate's parties. It would make for some hilarious press, at the very least. On the other hand, he was a bit upset. Sure, it wasn't like he loved Angelica, and he wasn't protective or possessive of her anymore (or even to begin with, really), but it was her birthday party, her best friend had _homemade_ that cake, and stealing it seemed a bit much, even for someone as rowdy and charismatic as Rose. But the overwhelming majority of his being could only manage to be awed.

Rosie – _his_ Rosie (and yes, that was a bit possessive) – had stolen the cake from a birthday party that was being hosted by his ex-girlfriend that he had been invited to despite the fact that Angelica must have known he'd be at least a little bit miserable. Without even trying, his best friend had turned his night around in a fantastically hilarious and considerate way.

He joined in the laughter with no small amount of relish.

((LINE))

The trio ended up each having a slice of the cake (chocolate and raspberry with a little caramel added in for the sake of it) and sat eating in the passageway behind the tapestry on the fourth floor, laughing and flicking frosting at each other. Scorpius was in such a bright mood, Al even made a joke about how "I think you lost your doom and gloom, but if you're still looking for it, I think I saw it when we passed the fifth floor", which only caused the blond to laugh and smudge raspberry icing onto the tip of his friend's nose. Under any other circumstances, he might have protested or even _resented_ that comment, but something about eating stolen cake behind a tapestry with his two best friends just about completely switched off his temper (surprise, surprise). They had a bit of a squabble over where to keep the rest of the cake, but they were all only being difficult in jest.

They eventually settled for leaving it with the Gryffindors, merely because they would be less likely ask questions, or if they did, they'd probably laugh and give them all a nice hearty slap on the back instead of a reprimand or a cold sneer. When the trio eventually carried the rest of the cake to Al and Rose's common room, the party was over, and it was well past hours. They had a close call with Filch, but they managed to get away unscathed (despite the fact that _someone_ was giggling like a school girl the whole time, thank you very much, Al Potter). They eventually arrived, laughing and cheerful, at the Fat Lady's portrait. She didn't give them any trouble about the Slytherin tagging along (she'd long ago learned it was a lost cause), and allowed them inside before any of the teachers found them.

They sat up for a short while, talking and joking about this and that, but eventually, Al told them that he was tired (probably crashing from the sugar) and was going to sleep. Rose and Scorpius called lighthearted goodnights, watching him stumble sleepily up the steps to his dormitory in amusement. They were left alone, settling into a comfortable silence, occasionally meeting each other's eyes and laughing quietly.

It had been a strange night.

He had been invited to a party being hosted by his ex-girlfriend's new beau, had a miserable time, bore witness to a completely maddening display of interest in Rose Weasley by the rest of the male population, and been cheered up so immensely by the fact that the freckled girl had stolen Angelica's cake, that he didn't even mind so much when Al couldn't stop giggling and nearly got them caught by Filch (he had a feeling that he might've minded quite a bit more if the Potter boy had actually landed them in detention).

And with that thought in mind, he decided to ask a question that had been hanging in the back of his mind since they left the party.

"Hey, Rosie?" he began, pausing to make sure he had her attention. It was a bit of a mistake on his part, because as soon as she turned her electrifying blue eyes on him, he had to look away, lest he lose all his practiced self-control right there and make a fool of himself. "Why did you do this?"

He saw the change in her demeanor immediately. Her easy manner was gone in a snap, replaced by a stiff, distant one that was so very un-Rose that it startled him. She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest they way she did when she was uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" she drawled a questioning response.

Oh.

She was playing dumb.

…This couldn't be good.

"I meant about the cake," he clarified (though he knew he didn't need to, she knew what he was talking about, damnit, so why was she all defensive?) gently, trying to subtly coax her out of this strange, wary state she was in. "Why'd you steal it?"

She paused. Not a huge, long, silent pause, like she was thinking, just a pause. A little itty bitty teeny tiny one that shouldn't and _wouldn't_ have mattered to anyone except him. Rose _never_ paused if she was having a casual, free-flowing conversation. She usually didn't even pause during slightly (completely) awkward conversations between people she needed to know to keep up social images, or Scorpius' grandparents. She must have been really, _really_ uncomfortable with this subject to pause that way.

She shrugged noncommittally. "Thought it might be fun," she answered smoothly, as if she thought she could get away with lying to him like that, as if she thought he wouldn't notice.

He narrowed his eyes at her, leveling the full force of the (in)famous grey Malfoy stare at his best friend. She glanced over, catching his eyes, before quickly averting hers. Scorpius felt frustration and worry and _anger_ bubble up inside of him.

"Rose," he snapped, (recovering from his temper-less state remarkably quickly) "I don't know what is making you so nervous, but you don't have to _lie_ to me because of it!"

Her head snapped around, red hair flying and blue eyes flashing. Her nostrils flared, and her fists clenched at her arms. The look on her face was one he would recognize anywhere as the famous (but really infamous) Weasley temper.

"Are you calling me a _liar_?" she growled.

"Well, I don't know what else _to_ call you when you're _lying_ to me!" he retorted loudly.

"I'm not _lying_ about anything! _You're_ just being a complete _git_ – "

"_I'm_ that git? Look, I don't care _how_ many times you insist you're not lying, I'm _not_ going to buy it!" he yelled, standing up abruptly, punctuating his words with a stab of his finger into the table. "I don't even know what's got you _lying_ in the first place! I thought we were best mates! Best mates are _supposed_ to be able to tell each other anything!"

Rose uncrossed her arms and stood so fast he had to jerk his head back to avoid getting hit. "Don't you _dare_ use that tone with me Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" she shrieked (did she just pull the full name card? _Merlin_, he must have hit a nerve).

"Then for Merlin's sake, just _tell_ me why you stole the cake!" he bellowed.

"I DID IT FOR YOU!"

Scorpius went dead silent dead fast. He felt as if his heart had dropped into his stomach and splashed his innards. He could only assume the moisture was what made him sweat so profusely. His brain short-circuited, leaving him gaping like a total git at the girl in front of him. He wasn't sure how to react to this. He wasn't sure he even _wanted_ to react to this. Alarm bells were going ballistic in his head (this, this little situation right here? Yeah, this can't end well).

The fury in Rose's eyes dimmed until it was gone completely, leaving a trembling redhead in its wake. She crossed her arms again, averting her eyes as she turned away, pouting out her bottom lip slightly. The Slytherin had tore forcibly tear his eyes away, desperately casting about for reasons as to why he shouldn't do anything with her (or _to_ her), but even the rational (if not slightly maniacal) self-preservation instinct part of him was coming up blank.

There was no way he was getting out of this.

"Y-y-you, I-I…" he stuttered, completely lacking the ability or motivation to formulate complete sentences. "Wha?"

His Gryffindor companion heaved a low, tired sigh. "You were miserable, and I wanted to cheer you up," she explained, tone not at all defensive like he thought it would be. "You mean a lot to me… I thought you knew that."

And _then_ he broke, _then _he threw away all his _oh-so-precious_ self-control, because they were teetering on the edge of a knife, and he didn't care if they fell. He was done being careful.

He reached for her, fingers nervously brushing her cheek. She was startled by his touch, he could tell, and perhaps… Perhaps she felt it too, that split second of static electricity that made him tremble so violently in her presence. Perhaps she felt it too, that little tremor in his chest that told him his heart was doing the world's fastest tap dance. Perhaps she, too, was surprised when he _ever-so-cautiously_ brushed the fingers of his other hand long her side and he gravitated towards her, like he always did. Perhaps she just never noticed.

And when he looked at her, for once in his life, he didn't lose his nerve.

He kissed her.


End file.
